Oujou-Sama
by KrystalizedRubies
Summary: Her being a princess meant she was royal. She had standards, she had positions. She had money and fame. She was on an entirely diferent level, almost reaching the skies themselves, if not for the fact she was of the Earth Kingdom, and the skies were for Ventians. One sided Masquerade x Julie.


**Originally this was for a contest I happened to see at 3 am in the morning. I was half way through before I realized it didn't fit the song. So really, this AU has been in my head for a while. All the brawlers and their families have been born on Vestroia and live there as Royalty. In my original drafts for the story I planned, I explained that "somehow their ancestors made their way to this world, and together with the giant beasts they colonized and bonded." In that, the original 6 brawlers (plus Masquerade because really he's as much of a Battle Brawler as anyone else)'s ancestors came into power as leaders. Eventually their humanity was forgotten and they adopted the name "Vestrians" being further divided into "Pyrians", "Aquousians", "Ventians", "Subterreans", "Darkians", and "Haosians". I'm sure you can tell which attribute governs each set of people. **

**I also use a bit of an OC in this as Marucho's older brother. You barely see him, except for mention and a short scene.**

**By the way, Masquerade is called Markus in this story for two reasons: one, it resembles Masquerade slightly, and two, it rhymes with Darkus, making his name a mix of Masquerade and Darkus.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She was his princess, and he was her knight. His head should not have ventured futhur than those statements; they were simple enough to understand.

Her being a princess meant she was royal. She had standards, she had positions. She had money and fame. She was on an entirely different level, almost reaching the skies themselves, if not for the fact she was of the Earth Kingdom, and the skies were for Ventians.

He being a knight meant he was below her. He was equivalent to dirt in her eyes. He had honor and pride, and was meant to protect her. He was stuck on the earth, watching her.

Now, however, he had one leverage above any other knight. He was prince of the Dark Kingdom Darkus, banished from his land due to trying to overthrow his Grandfather. While the Ancients had mercy and allowed him and his guardian to live as knights (as it was ruled to him being controlled by the magic of the evil beast Naga), he was still less than her, but above the others.

On standard, he was just lower than a noble until his sentence ran out.

In the eyes of the King of Subterra, he was worthy enough to protect his daughters. In the eyes of the Queen, he was a lowly prince who failed in the quest for power and was forced upon them. In the eyes of the crown Princess, he was a handsome man who was immune to her advances, therefore useless. In the eyes of the princess, however, he was a best friend, a confindant whom she could trust.

Today, after making rounds and sending Hydranoid, his Guardian, out to scower the land for any sense of danger, he went back to Princess Julie. His mask still lay on his face as he walked through her bedroom. It was late, as her candles were already on.

When he entered, the Princess was drying her bare body off. She must have came from the baths, he mused.

"Hello, Markus. " She said, not ashamed of her body. She put on her robe, and sat in a chair by her desk, which was at the far side of her room. Markus took off his armor, it being rude if he came by her with it on with no reason, leaving him in the thick woolen trousers and a linen shirt.

"My princess." He bowed in front of her when he reached her.

"Oh quit with the act," She said as he stood. A smirk was on his face. "You act as though you've been a knight from birth and we haven't known each other since infancy."

Markus reached for a comb on the desk. "Well, according to my superiors, I'm supposed to act this way in front of royalty. " He began to run the combed item through her wet silver hair.

"And tell me, do they act that way in front of you?" She asked. "You are still royalty, with the added bonus of a knighthood."

"I will not use that against them. These are the knights of the Perfect Core, protectors of Vestroia. Me charging them around while I am their underling will just bring me troubles later on. Or worse. Troubles for Alice." Alice was his twin sister, who is Crown Princess of Darkus. A bit frail and weak with a gentle spirit, she did not need the Perfect Knights after her now that she had the responsibility of being Heir.

"Speaking of Alice, we had a gathering today. " Julie said. Markus stopped combing for a bit, leaving the wet hair limp in his hand as he remembered the gatherings. Usually the Princes and Princesses of Vestroia attended; it had been he, Alice, Julie, the Prince of Ventus Shun, the Prince of Aquos Choji, the Princess of Haos Runo, and the Prince of Pyrus Daniel once upon a time. While at some points, Julie's sister Daisy, and Choji's brother Sho had attended, they had found it a waste of time as the crown heirs of their respective kingdoms and stopped attending.

Markus resumed his former motions, the water falling onto his skin. "They all asked about you," Julie said. "Daniel and Shun had even begun to think of also coming into Knighthood. It seemed like a good idea."

"I agree. Although Shun has no need. He learned the secret arts of his family. " Markus said.

"Yes, well Alice pointed that out, and he replied saying that it would make it easier for him. Runo then said, "You would already have it easy being a prince." and I said, "Well Markus complains daily about how he has no respect-""

"You sly liar. " He cut her off, making her giggle.

"Well yes, I suppose I twisted the truth a bit. That doesn't necessarily make it a lie. Well, after I said that, Alice went pale. And Shun had to calm her down. You know, I think they have something for each other. That's a particularly powerful marriage, right there-" The comb broke in Markus's hands. "Oh Markus, not another comb. "

"Shun better not touch my sister." Markus growled. Julie stood, and turned to face him. She looked up at the knight, her long silver hair flowing behind her.

"Aw Markus. So protective of your sister. You must realize who we are, and what marriages meant to our people. If they are in love, let them be. Our parents will not argue, and your voice on the matter has long since been hoarse." Her dark smooth hands moved to his face, touching the paleness before landing on his mask. She began to lift it up and he gave no protest, revealing his amber eyes. She threw the mask somewhere. "Much better. Let me see your handsome face." She grinned, and walked into the attaching room containing her clothes. The ground closed up where the entrance was, signifying her changing.

"Markus, I didn't continue my story of the day's events." He heard her voice clearly, meaning she made the ground come together in a thin layer, not a thick one. Why, he could probably knock on it, and it would crumble down. "Well, afterwords I wad called away. It was my father. He wanted me to meet with a noble's son Billy. Why, you know Billy. He's my best friend."

"Of course. " His heart began to tighten.

"Yes well apparently my father thinks it beneficial if I marry him. How, I don't know. But Billy has been trying to court me for some time, so I may just give in."

"Is there no other way to change your father's mind?" He asked.

"Well. I suppose if a more beneficial marriage proposal turns up, he may cave into it. However, only three days such proposals would work: one from Pyrus, one from Ventus, and one from Darkus. Aquos isn't needed because as you know Daisy is marrying Sho. Pyrus would be most beneficial power-wise, but the Himeka are pretty dead set on Dan and Runo together. They are the power couple, given Pyrus and Haos boost each other, I suppose. Ventus would be most beneficial politically, because Subterra and Ventus counter each other, and a marriage between us would calm the Bakugan. But Shun and Alice, like I said. And thus leaving you and I, which is a likely couple. But we have no feelings for each other." The earth opened and Julie walked out in a thin white gown. "Right? "

"O-of course." He said. She giggled and walked over to him.

"I wonder why you asked? I have no qualms about marrying Billy."

"If you were to get married to him, that would leave me to marry some lowly citizen who believes that she has a chance with me. " Markus said, scowling.

"Well yes I do suppose that is true. " Julie was aware how much the Prince of Darkus disliked his kingdom's nobles due to their manipulative ways. He was set to believe it true of all nobles in Vestroia, which meant he did not trust Billy. "However you can do little of the matter unless you attempt to court me and I accept."

"I am aware." He sighed, and gestured to her bed. "To sleep, you." He commanded. She got into the bed and snuggled in.

" Markus, after you check on Onee-san, come back here. I must continue to speak to you. " The princess requested. Markus nodded, and began to clench his hand in a fist, before opening it. Instantly the room was overcome with darkness. He exited the room, and checked on Daisy-hime. However as soon as he reached her room, Sho-ouji, Crown Prince of Aquos appeared.

Sho was only a few years his superior; 22 to his 19 years of age. Therefore he was a bit taller than him (his height something his younger brother Choji lacked.) His hair was a pale blond and eyes a light blue like the waters of his kingdom. They were due to change whenever the colors of the water change.

"Hello, Markus." The Prince greeted.

"Hello. Allow me congratulations to you on your engagement." Sho smiled lightly.

"Thank you. "

"You are welcome. " Sho looked around awkwardly.

"Are you here to check up on Daisy?" Markus nodded.

"Yes. I do so, and then go back to Julie's room, for whatever it is she wants me to do." Sho raised an eyebrow. "It is nothing indecent, I assure you. She usually keeps me back to talk to me. "

"Like Daisy does me. " Sho interjected.

"Yes. A trait the two sisters share." Sho motioned for Markus to come closer, and whispered into his ears,

"I heard that when Subterrans do that, that is a sign of wishing to court." Markus blushed.

"R-really now? "

"Indeed. Daisy has also told me of Julie approaching their parents and using hypothetical situations for her to marry someone. They fit your description." Sho grinned. "You have a Subterran princess after you. "

"Impossible. Julie-" he stopped himself and corrected his words. "Julie-hime is going to marry a nobleman."

Sho tsked. "I'll leave you to yourself to think it over, young friend. " He entered Daisy's room and Markus sighed.

He began the walk back to Julie's room with the conversation still fresh on his mind. He sought to resolve that misunderstanding. Julie could not like him, especially since he was a banished Prince. For her to return his feelings was…near insane.

He entered her dark room, and through the light in the hallway saw she was still awake. It would be best to mention now that this castle was built underground, along with all the other parts of the Subterra Kingdom, and therefore there was a lack of moonlight to shine through. So when he closed the door, it was completely dark.

She and he both knew where each other were at-from pace of breath, position, and possible movement. They were both required to learn Echolocation, the art of detecting movement in the dark, due to duties. It came easier to him, being the Prince of Darkness, and slightly easier to her. She used the earth to help her.

"You took a while. " She said, breaking the silence. "Who were you talking to? "

"Sho visited. " He replied. "We chatted."

"About? "

"Daisy-hime." Julie nodded.

"Fair enough. " Markus wondered if he should bring up what Sho said, but disregarded it. The Aquousian prince was crazy. "Markus."

"Yes?"

"You are still a Prince, right?" Markus nodded.

"Yes."

"So would it be possible for you to ever reclaim your throne?" Markus sat down by her bed.

"Yes. If Shun and Alice really do get together, one of them would have to give up their thrones. It would most likely be Alice, as Shun has no siblings to take the throne for him. Of course, that takes away the pawn of the Elders, but we don't care." Markus informed her. Julie giggled.

"Pawn?"

"Well you know Alice. She's so sickly and nice. You could practically control her if needed. Which is one of the reasons I hesitated when my sentence was read...but I was still Prince, so I was satisfied a bit."

"Ah." Julie said. "I suppose it is true."

"Supposing is not needed. You know it." Markus ran a hand through his head.

"Well, no. I don't. Alice is a girl who holds many secrets. Why, some say she sees things. She may not be so easy to control." Markus sighed.

"Keep a secret? " He asked.

"Why of course. " She answered.

"The entire time I was controlled by...him... She was also controlled. I just stuck up for her and covered her tracks." He told her. Julie's mouth was agape, he could tell. "Unexpected, correct? "

"More than. " they fell silent after his revelation, and Markus wondered if he should ask Julie about what Sho said once more.

"Julie-" He heard light snores, before chuckling and standing. She had fell asleep. He shouldn't have been so surprised. That was his princess.

As he grabbed his mask, and his armor and put them back on and left her room, he wondered if he should ask her to be courted by him.

He probably should.

* * *

**Finished. I'm probably going to make a full story based off of this AU with all pairings mentioned here. Except this story is non existent in that universe. Well. Please review and tell me how you thought of it.**

**By the way:**

***Oujou = Mistress/Princess/Literally "King's Daughter"**

***Hime = Princess**

***Ouji = Prince**

***Ojou = King**

***Joou = Queen**

***Himeka = Your royal majesty. It was used in plural when stated. **

**Krystalized Rubies**


End file.
